


The Night Belongs to Us

by cookietosser



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, For the p5 wedding zine, M/M, Post-Canon, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookietosser/pseuds/cookietosser
Summary: This is the best night of his life, Ryuji thinks, and he’s reluctant to bring it to an end.





	The Night Belongs to Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the amazingly beautiful P5 Wedding Zine! I want to thank the organizers for allowing me to be a part of this wonderful project, it is so special and I am proud to have contributed!

The night’s winding down; relatives have long said their farewells, the music has slowed, and the lights have dimmed. They are the only two left on the dance floor, Ryuji with Goro in his arms, the two of them swaying. This is the best night of his life, Ryuji thinks, and he’s reluctant to bring it to an end.

Goro’s not complaining, his head resting against Ryuji’s shoulder and arms hanging loosely around his neck. Ryuji has watched his husband let loose all night, dancing and drinking with everyone. It was a gorgeous sight since he had been wound so tight from the wedding planning. 

Goro yawns and Ryuji responds with a low chuckle. “Ready to go, babe?”

“Been ready,” Goro murmurs, pressing himself closer. “ _ You _ ready?”

“You’re so eloquent, I love that about you,” Ryuji teases.

“I’ll wax poetry in the morning,” Goro retorts, pulling his head up slowly, “if ‘m not terribly hungover.”

“Like I’d let my husband suffer like that,” Ryuji scoffs. “You’re drinking water on the way to the hotel.”

Goro  _ giggles _ and Ryuji can’t hold back his grin. “Husband.”

“That’s you.” Ryuji pecks the tip of his nose.

“Take me home, husband.”

Ryuji surveys the room and catches eyes with his best man, beckoning him over. Ren swaggers in a tipsy stupor and sidles up next to the newlyweds. “Is it time for a grand escape?” He asks, hands buried deep in his pockets.

Ryuji confirms, “I gotta get sleepy here to bed.”

“I dunno how he’s still standing,” Ren mumbles, pulling out his phone and sending out a text. When he gets a response, he says, “ETA 5 minutes.”

“Thanks, man.” Ryuji reaches out to grip Ren’s shoulder. “For everything.”

“It was a pleasure.” Ren pats Ryuji’s hand before stepping away, and Goro waves erratically before Ren catches his hand and squeezes it. “Love you both, safe travels.” Ren walks off and Ryuji tugs Goro along, taking them outside to wait.

A limo arrives promptly, and Ryuji opens the door and nudges his husband inside before crawling after him. The driver should know where to go, so Ryuji prioritizes taking a water bottle out of the mini fridge and handing it to Goro. Goro takes large gulps before he slumps against Ryuji and murmurs, “Didya have fun?”

“Did I have fun at our wedding?” Ryuji sits up and takes Goro’s face in his hands. “It was the best day of my life.”

Goro hums and reaches up and grabs his wrists. “I know you don’t like the drinking so much—”

“Babe, everyone was having a great time.  _ You  _ were having a great time. It made me happy to see you smiling and laughing and dancing.” Planning the wedding had been a living hell of stress and anxiety, and it held a tight grip on them both right until the moment they pronounced, ‘I do.’ Ryuji tucks Goro’s hair behind his ear and continues, “I’ve never been happier than I was walking down the aisle with you. And then every moment after was just one more burst of happiness inside me. You know what I mean?”

Goro’s face scrunches in amusement. “I’m not made of sunshine like you, but yes, I think I get the sentiment.”

Ryuji leans forward and kisses him. He lingers when Goro squeezes his wrists, staying close with their cheeks brushing. “I love you.” Then he laughs. “Classic Akechi, worrying about if his groom had fun at his own wedding.”

“‘Scuse you,” Goro leans back to squint at him, “it’s Sakamoto now.”

Ryuji grins, leaning back in to kiss his husband once more. Goro reaches up and cards his hands through Ryuji’s hair with a pleased sigh. The car slows as it reaches its destination, and Ryuji’s arms around Goro’s waist tug him close. Goro’s practically in his lap, pressing their foreheads together until the car stops and Ryuji fumbles to get the door open.

They must make quite a scene, stumbling in the building with giddy laughter and arms around each other to keep from falling over. Ryuji tells the man at the counter, “Reservation for the Sakamotos,” and takes the proffered hotel key, dragging his beloved to the elevator. They stand hip to hip as it climbs up, and Goro begins humming. Ryuji’s ears perk to catch the melody, heart swelling when he recognizes it as their wedding song. He reaches down and entangles their hands.

The elevator dings, the doors open, and Ryuji wastes no time tugging them along to find their room. He goes to insert the room key when Goro touches his wrist.

“We gotta do the thing,” Goro declares, expression serious. 

“What thing?”

“The wedding carry. The wedding hold.” Realizing that his words have no meaning, Goro holds his arms out before him in demonstration.

Ryuji blinks. “You mean carrying the bride to the new threshold or whatever? I don’t think that applies to two guys.”

“Well, no, most wedding traditions were not made with us in mind.” Goro rolls his eyes. He stares Ryuji down, until he gives in with a sigh, and he juts his chin out with a smug grin. “Wedding carry!”

“Alright, so who’s carrying whom?”

Goro squints, like he’s forcing his eyes to focus. “I can carry you.”

Ryuji watches Goro’s drunken swaying and shakes his head. “Nah, I don’t think so. Take the room key.” He holds it out, and Goro huffs, pouting at the piece of plastic before snatching it. Ryuji takes advantage of the moment, sweeping Goro off his feet, and Goro yelps and chastises him when Ryuji briefly sways. “Do  _ not _ hit my head!”

“I gotcha, calm down.” Ryuji chuckles and dips Goro towards the door. “Babe. Put the key in.” Goro flings his arm aimlessly. “ _ Babe _ …”

It takes Goro about three tries to get the key in the slot, and Ryuji kicks the door open. They sway dangerously, and Ryuji is grateful for the bed’s closeness as they collapse on it with a flop. Goro blows at the bangs in his face. “I shoulda carried you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ryuji grumbles, getting his arms out from underneath Goro and planting them on either side of his head. “Tell you what. You can carry me tomorrow.”

“Deal.” Goro pulls Ryuji down for a kiss. Their moves are slow, lazy, and Goro’s arms flop back down to the bed before long with a disgruntled groan.

Ryuji laughs, sitting up. “Have some more water before bed, sleepy.” He moves to the kitchenette across the room, and finds a bottle of champagne and a bouquet of flowers on the counter. There’s a note addressed to the newly weds from everyone in the wedding party, and Ryuji drags his thumb over the writing. It took a lot of time and healing, a lot of fighting and reconciling, but Ryuji couldn’t be happier with how they all ended up. He sets the note aside and opens the fridge, and his eyes widen at its contents. “Goro! Babe, our cake is in here!”

Ryuji hears clumsy scrambling and footsteps before he feels his husband press against his back to peer inside the fridge with him. “Our beautiful cake…” Goro murmurs in awe.

Ryuji hands him a bottle of water. “Go sit, I’ll bring us plates.”

“Why bother? Just bring the whole box.”

Ryuji shrugs and does so, walking out to find his husband collapsed against the pillows. He’s holding the water bottle under his chin, and he blinks up at Ryuji with bleary eyes. “I love you, Goro,” Ryuji says with absolute reverence.

“You’re a sap,” Goro retorts with a roll of his eyes. “I love you, too. Cake, please.”

Ryuji sits beside him and opens the box, Goro moving to sit up beside him. He digs his fork into it and holds it up to Goro, who accepts the bite with a pleased hum. As Ryuji’s going for a bite of his own, he feels the weight of his husband’s head press against his shoulder. He sets the box in his lap so he can wrap an arm around Goro and run his fingers through his hair. Goro groans low and pushes into it, completely content.

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” Ryuji murmurs, kissing the top of Goro’s head.

“All’s I wanna do is sleep,” Goro grumbles, burying his face into Ryuji’s shoulder.

“What if I drew up a bath?”

Goro hums, thoughtful before responding. “You're really not tired?”

Ryuji ponders the thought, continuing to pet Goro's head. “It's not that. I just—” he laughs, feeling shy. “I don't want today to end just yet.”

Goro giggles as he sits up and dislodges Ryuji's arm, holding his hand. “You're cute.” he smiles. “It's 1am.”

Ryuji rolls his eyes. “Okay, you butt, I didn't mean literally.”

Goro looks at him fondly, eyes clear like he wasn't just seconds away from sleep. “Go start the bath. It does sound lovely.”

Ryuji still feels warm in the face, and he leans forward to kiss him. Goro's hands squeezes around Ryuji's, before they're pulling apart and Ryuji slips off the bed. “Don't go to sleep,” he warns, walking backwards to keep an eye on his husband as he approaches the bathroom. Goro makes a point of sitting up straight, and he takes the abandoned fork for another bite of cake, his grin playful. Ryuji reaches the bathroom and turns around, briefly admiring the size of it and how deep and wide the tub is. Once he gets the temperature of the water the way they both like it, he strips off his jacket and throws it carelessly to the side. 

Once he's undressed, he comes back and stands at the foot of the bed, and Goro sets the cake aside with a pout. Ryuji tilts his head at him, and Goro bemoans, “What if I had wanted to watch you undress? So inconsiderate.”

Ryuji shakes his head. “I think I know how to make it up to you.” Ryuji takes Goro's hands and pulls him up to stand, leaving nearly no space between them. “Wedding carry,” he whispers, and Goro's eyes widen comically.

“YES.” He shouts in triumph, and scoops Ryuji up easily.

Ryuji cackles as his stomach flips. “You didn't wanna lose your clothes or nothing?”

“Didn't want you to change your mind,” Goro reasons, moving towards the bathroom. His steps are wobbly, and the meaning of his words click in Ryuji’s mind. He eyes the ground in front of them, wondering if he should make a jump for it and save himself.

Goro ends up leaning against the wall when they reach the bathroom, but he gets Ryuji back down without issue. Ryuji chooses not to comment on Goro’s unsteadiness to protect his pride, heading over to the tub to stop the water. He looks at his husband afterwards, and as expected, Goro's struggling with his tie and shirt buttons. He pouts at Ryuji when he catches him staring.

“You can carry me no problem, but you can't get your clothes off,” Ryuji teases, stepping forward to help. Goro glares at him half-heartedly, but lets Ryuji take care of him. He places his hands on Ryuji's shoulders as he's pulling his pants off, and he lingers thereafter. Ryuji pushes his nose against his temple, smelling his cologne and shampoo. “Bed soon, let's just get our muscles relaxed first,” he murmurs once he finds it in him to step away and get in the tub.

Goro moves sluggishly to follow him, and he takes no issue resting all of his weight against Ryuji's chest. The heated water does its work loosening the tension from their bodies, and Goro sighs as he leans his head back.

“Good?” Ryuji asks, pecking his nose.

Goro responds with a pleased hum. “Good. This is nice. We should do this every night.”

“Oh, definitely,” He agrees. “Walking around all over Europe? It'll save us a lot of aches and pains.”

Goro squints up at him, then he reaches to take Ryuji's hand in his own. He holds them up high, and their rings gleam in the harsh overhead lighting. “I meant after the honeymoon, too. A new tradition for our new married life.”

Ryuji wraps an arm around him, keeping an eye on their joined hands. He nuzzles the space between Goro’s neck and shoulder. “Do you think it’ll ever get old?”

“Baths are an essential part of relaxation and hygiene, I don’t see how they could.”

Ryuji plants a kiss at Goro’s ticklish spot on his neck, the water sloshing when he squirms. “No, dummy.” Hesitating, he elaborates, “Being married.”

Goro turns towards him, cupping his face. “Every day I’ve wanted this. To end the night in your arms. To begin the day with you in mine. We will grow old long before our relationship ever will. I’ve sworn an oath to you, but I will again if it pleases you.”

Ryuji gulps, and he knows his eyes are welling up. He groans, “You were supposed to wait until morning to wax poetry.”

“Your happiness outweighs my inebriation.” Goro brings them together, kissing him deeply. When they part, Goro presses their foreheads together. “Also. It’s 1am. It is morning.”

“It’s still our wedding day.” Ryuji leans back, the elation in his chest crackling and bursting once more. “But I’m ready to start our married life. How ‘bout you?”

“Been ready,” Goro murmurs, and the love in his eyes draws Ryuji in just as it always has and always will.

**Author's Note:**

> @cookietosser on Twitter and Tumblr


End file.
